Jotaro Kujo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Stardust Crusaders Jotaro is introduced as a rough delinquent; but he has a gentle heart, and is loyal to those he likes. He is highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, slightly neutral or disinterested attitude. Jotaro's most noticeable trait is his seemingly aloof nature. He is a quiet individual, often satisfied with expressing himself in short phrases. Araki has explained that he thinks anyone can tell his emotions just by looking at him, and probably thinks further effort in portraying how he feels to be a waste of time, making others tend to perceive Jotaro as callous. Jotaro is both fierce and gentle, showing these traits in various scenes, from the fight with N'Dour, to the encounter with the D'Arbys. One shining example is how he spared Noriaki Kakyoin, instead of killing him outright - even putting his own life on the line just to save the young man from Dio's deadly slavery. Despite not being overt about displaying it, Jotaro loves his mother and respects his grandfather. Jotaro's impetus for going to Egypt is Holy's life being put in danger by DIO's Stand, and he flew into an uncharacteristic rage when the vampire desecrated the corpse of his grandfather. During his journey to Egypt, Jotaro has attached himself to his companions, and through several small gestures expressed his friendship toward them, culminating with a hug with a departing Polnareff. Signs of him loosening up were also shown where he occasionally (but not often smiles) such as when the group make fun of ZZ and at one point even laughing alongside Kakyoin and Polnareff upon discovering the weakness of a stand user in episode 18. Jotaro doesn't tolerate when one hurts women or children in a fight, even if they are evil, and will be especially violent toward the perpetrator, as seen against Steely Dan, whom he pummeled the most severely. Jotaro is still prone to violence, and doesn't hesitate from severely hurting his enemies, even if they are women. Jotaro is an extremely cool individual, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. The best example of his coolness would be against Daniel J. D'Arby, playing a dangerous game of poker during which he successfully bluffs the expert poker player into folding even if he didn't know what cards he had and wagered the souls of every companion and ally involved. Still he is still mildly anxious when something unanticipated happens, but almost never goes as far as to lose his cool. Moreover, Jotaro is blunt and foul-mouthed, having no problem being insolent toward his mother or any authority figure. The teenager favors witty one-liners, often ridiculing whoever is the target of his quips and offering absurd reasons for his feats, notably defeating DIO because he pissed him off. Whether Jotaro does take himself seriously or is just having fun when using his one-liners is left unanswered. Jotaro is interested in a large range of subjects, such as sumo or the TV series Columbo, which taught him his deductive skills. Several hobbies indicate that he has an intellectual side, which would result in him becoming a marine biologist. Jotaro is annoyed by the numerous adoring girls chasing him (both at his school and throughout his journey), whom he ignores or rudely drives away; particularly when they begin to fuss or bicker. However, he is hinted to have a soft spot (or is at least more tolerant) of children. When Anne accompanies them on his journey, he never yells at her and even protects her from enemy Stand Users, and also watches over her in a similar fashion to an older brother. When he takes an ice pop from a young boy, he tells the boy that he will buy him a new one. Another interesting personality quirk of his seems to be an attachment to his clothing. when the female nurse at his school suggested cutting off parts of his pants, he refused. When his clothes were ripped from his fight with ZZ, he went so far as to pay for a uniform exactly like the one he had. He also has an attachment to his hat. This implies he is either stingy or has a particular sense of fashion. Diamond Is Unbreakable Jotaro is positioned during this story as a role model, leader or teacher. Koichi and Josuke comment that his company is calming to them, with respect to the consistent threat exerted by emerging Stand users. Having matured, Jotaro isn't as foul-mouthed as he was although he is still blunt. Somewhat more sensitive; meeting Tomoko Higashikata whilst looking for Josuke shortly after her father is killed by Angelo, he tolerates her sudden clinginess when she mistakes him for Joseph, offering some basic consolation for her father's death. His aloofness considerably diminished over the years, as he admitted, albeit privately to Koichi that he was glad to meet him. Stone Ocean In ''Part 6, Jotaro shows a protective side toward his daughter Jolyne, although his past neglect worsened their relationship. Another instance of his diminished aloofness is his admission to Jolyne that he cherished her, which would motivate Jolyne throughout their adventure. After he is "revived", Anasui, one of Jolyne's companions who is enthralled by her, asks Jotaro to approve his proposal to marry. Reacting first as though he spoke meaninglessly, when Jotaro sees Jolyne lean against Anasui's chest, he pulls her into his arms, protectively; leaving Jolyne clueless as to their interaction. During the final fight against Pucci, Jotaro's love for his family got the best of him, and he committed the mistake of trying to both save Jolyne and kill Pucci, succeeding in neither and resulting in his death. Relationships Jotaro's relationship with people is usually straight forward, due to his type of personality. He usually tends to keep his emotions to himself, as he believes people can read his emotions simply by observing him. Simply put, if anyone hasn't made him angry, he is usually satisfied with those around him. Family *Jolyne Cujoh: Jotaro's one and only daughter. Jotaro, due to his many excursions, was an absentee father for much of Jolyne's childhood and well into her adolescence. As such, she grew to resent him though at times also craving his attention. His divorce only made matters worse, Jolyne practically disowning him and refusing to mention him until he visited her in prison. Jotaro, however, greatly cherished Jolyne, taking her safety above all else during Stone Ocean and being fully aware of his failures as a father. Eventually they began to patch their relationship up, Jolyne finally understanding why Jotaro was absent constantly and what exactly he was fighting for. *Joseph Joestar: Jotaro doesn't usually share his grandfather's humor, and the two have very different personalities. Despite that, they seem to get along quite well, and can share a laugh or two once in awhile. They were able to bond much more during their travel to Egypt in order to save Holly. When Joseph was infected by Steely Dan's Lovers, Jotaro allowed himself to be humiliated to protect Joseph from Steely Dan and repaid Steely Dan a thousand times fold. They were able to work well together against Terence D'arby, and when Dio desecrated Joseph's corpse, he was enraged enough to attack Dio head on despite knowing the risk. While he was annoyed about Joseph's affair with Josuke's mother, he still cared for his grandfather especially in his advanged age and decided to protect Josuke's mother in place of Joseph, showing he respects Joseph's feelings. He also showed a rare smile when he saw Josuke and Joseph getting along. *Suzi Q: Their relationship is largely unknown, but with being in good terms with Joseph, it can be assumed Jotaro respects her as his grandmother. *Josuke Higashikata: The two have a somewhat mentor-protégé relationship with Jotaro being his nephew, despite Josuke being younger than him. When they first met, Josuke had assaulted Jotaro for mentioning his hair, but as the series progressed the two have become allies and have helped each other out a number of times against the various enemy stands appearing in Morioh. Jotaro respects Josuke's ability and gentleness while being annoyed by his temper, and fully trusted him during their fight against Bug-Eaten. *Sadao Kujo: As a famous jazz musician, Sadao left his family to go on tour, and has never actually been seen in the series. It is unknown as to how long he has been gone, but there hasn't been any indication that Jotaro holds a grudge against him for this. *Holy Kujo: As Jotaro's mother, she is one of the few women in the series that Jotaro actually cares for. In his childhood, Jotaro loved to play ball with her, but at his current age, his attitude has changed up to a point where he simply calls her annoying. Regardless, the two take care of each other, which may have been due to the fact that Jotaro's father had never had any time to visit his family, leaving Holly to take care of their son by herself. When she had fallen ill due to her Stand taking over her body, Jotaro had asked Joseph what they had to do to cure her. It was because of his concern for his mother's life that he set off to Egypt to annihilate DIO. Friends *Muhammad Avdol: His first initial meeting with Avdol was not very friendly, but after Jotaro begins to truly understand Star Platinum and Stands, they quickly become allies. During the journey Avdol takes the role of the mentor, providing the rest of the group information on enemies such as Gray Fly, Devo the Cursed and Midler. *Noriaki Kakyoin: Like with Avdol, his first meeting with Kakyoin begins with combat. After defeating him, he takes him to his house to remove Dio's implant and release him from his control. Jotaro and Kakyoin later develop a strong friendship, discovering a mutual interest in sumo, and Kakyoin being one of the few people Jotaro smiles at. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: After joining the group during their journey to Egypt, Polnareff gradually becomes good friends with everyone. At the end of part 3, Joseph and Polnareff along with Jotaro mourn for the loss of their friends. Before going their separate ways, the group embraces one last time; promising to meet each other again sometime in the future. Jotaro's only comment to Polnareff was a friendly insult, mentioning that'd he never be able to forget his ugly face. *Iggy: The relationship with him and Jotaro is not as deep as Kakyoin or Polnareff however, Jotaro sees value in Iggy during the fight with N'Doul with his keen senses and powerful stand. Afterward, he gives back Jotaro's lost hat, earning his trust. Iggy, although not vocal about it, is a ''very ''prideful stand user, even believing that The Fool is stronger than Star Platinum. *Koichi Hirose: After witnessing Koichi's bravery during the events in Morioh, particularly fighting Kira's Sheer Heart Attack while Jotaro was unconscious, he has come to respect and trust him a lot. This bond later influences Jotaro to choose him to investigate Giorno Giovanna for his bloodline link. References Category:Article management templates